Belief
by Sarsy
Summary: Title kinda says everything, just read it. JoanAdam, one-shot. Be nice with reviews, it's my first story.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Title: Belief  
  
How could he do that to me? I all but told him I love him but when I see him today he's still with her. Cousin It, Baby voice. I'm sure she's not a bad person; I just really don't like her. I can't stand how she has implanted herself in our lives. It's like Grace said. There's a few of us and we don't want to have to talk to anyone else, or in her case listen to anyone else talk. I don't want to break them up but I can't stand not being with him. Maybe it's not so much that I don't like her, maybe it's that I love him. He's the only one who let's me be my flakey self. I get him too. I see that underneath all his 'yo's and 'cha's he's really such a smart person. He may seem to space out all the time but he sees more than most people do. As I walk up to the door to his shed I see the sparks from his welding torch and feel the heat on my face. I love to just watch him do his art. Most people don't understand his sculptures but I don't see how you can not fall in love with them, some of them are so dark and deep. He looks so cut when he's working too so that's not a bad thing. Finally I work up the nerve to talk a few steps in the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Jane; What are you doing here?" he says as he takes off his gloves and apron, his mask is already sitting on the table. At least it's a step up from 'did I know you were coming'.  
  
"Hi, uh, I need to talk to you." I slowly say as I contemplate how to put what i need to say.  
  
"Uh, sure just let me finish this piece real quick I just have one more piece of metal to put on." he says as he puts back on his equipment and starts working. I have a seat on the bench and think about how to say this. As he finishes I dread this conversation.  
  
"So, uh what did you need to talk about." he questions as he comes to join me at the table.  
  
"It's about Iris" I say before he interrupts me.  
  
"I know you don't like her."  
  
"It's not just that. I know you two are like a couple and I don't want to break that up but, I want to be with you. I wasn't ready before because I didn't know enough about myself to be with someone else." I nervously chuckle as I realize "I guess it's my turn to wait. I guess I just want you to know that I love you." I'm so glad I got that over with.  
  
"Jane, you can't just decide you want to be with me because I'm with someone else. What if I break up with Iris and you decide you don't want to be with me. I don't think I can handle that." he says as he gets that sad look on his face.  
  
"It's not like that. I always wanted to be with you, you moving on just gave me the push i needed to tell you."  
  
"You know me inside out Jane, but you won't even tell me your 'kinda secret'. I don't know if this is really what you want."  
  
"Adam it's not that I don't trust you enough to tell you, I just cant'." I plead. Maybe I should just tell him and get it over with.  
  
"Whatever, just forget i even asked." he says obviously hurt. Then it's decided I have to tell him.  
  
"Adam, I, uh, I need to tell you something. Something has been happening to me for a while."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I ... I've been talking to god." there I go with my nervous chuckle again. I just need Adam to believe me.  
  
"Like in your dreams?" i can tell he's confused.  
  
"No, um I kinda see him. He tells me to do things and when I obey things turn out okay. I feel like I get the picture."  
  
"You talk to god. That is so not what I was expecting." he says after a few minutes.  
  
"So you believe me?" I ask surprised.  
  
"If it were anyone else I'd be calling the loony bin right now" he laughs as he takes hold of my hand. "but when you tell me that, I know I can believe it. I just don't know if I believe in god. That doesn't mean he doesn't exist."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that. But what about Iris?" I get a hopeful sound in my voice.  
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow; she needs to know that I don't feel the same way as she does. I like her but I love you."  
  
As he finishes I lean over and kiss him softly. Our second kiss is deeper than the first. It is not as awkward and it has more meaning. As I sit here kissing the guy I love I can't help but thank god for putting us together, even if I have to sit through a whole year of AP Chem.  
  
The End 


End file.
